


His Fury

by ShandyCandy278



Series: The Role Reversal AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends, Character Death, Family, Fighting, Grief, Heavily Implied Character Death, Humans and Monsters do NOT get along, Ire nO-, Loss, Loss of Soul, Love, Near Death Experiences, Peaches - Freeform, Poor Aspire, Poor Ire, Revenge, They all need hugs, Trait of Creativity, Trait of Determination, Trait of Justice, Traits, Violence, death scare, give them hugs, good mothers, need for revenge, peach tree, precious boys, selective mutism, they've been through so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Friends from birth, Ire and Aspire have laughed and cried together throughout their long lives. They have never been apart, nothing had ever risked tearing them apart. From a simple childhood to getting adopted by a magical tree spirit, they had stayed side-by-side through it all.Ire doesn't take it lightly when people threaten to mess with that bond.
Relationships: None
Series: The Role Reversal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648933
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. A Normal Day for Little Baby Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second work in the 'Role Reversal AU' series! :D
> 
> First things first, allow me to provide the links to my posts on Tumblr that explain the main thing that's going on:
> 
> First Post: https://shandycandy278.tumblr.com/post/190461851202/ok-hear-me-out
> 
> Second Post: https://shandycandy278.tumblr.com/post/190470399117/joy
> 
> Third Post: https://shandycandy278.tumblr.com/post/190501576247/okay-so-i-was-thinking-about-that-role-reversal
> 
> For those of you who don't want to copy and paste that, here's the basics:
> 
> Nightmare and Dream trade places with Ink and Error. However, Nightmare and Dream are still 'brothers' and Ink and Error are still not related.
> 
> Dream goes by Joy, Nightmare goes by Jeal, Ink goes by Aspire, and Error goes by Ire.
> 
> Jeal and Joy both have the same backstory as Original Ink does (for the most part). They live in the 'Realm of Dreams' (AKA- the Doodle Sphere). However, eventually, Jeal will stumble into the most important part of Error's backstory and become an error. He still goes by Jeal after that though (you can read what happens to him in my previous work in this series, called 'His Corruption').
> 
> Aspire and Ire don't really have the same backstory as Dream and Nightmare though, although there are similarities. For one, they make sure that no one settles down within miles of the tree that they protect, so there's no bullying going on. They weren't born as 'Spirits', and they certainly weren't created to guard the tree. In fact, they were normal skeletons until life happened and the spirit that protected the tree adopted them, and this whole story is centered around Ire's POV.
> 
> ... Yeah, it gets complicated. 
> 
> Maybe I should just let you guys read about it and find out. XDD
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

“MAMA~!” A tiny voice cried out. Little feet ran across the grass, tears streaming from his eye sockets and from behind his red-rimmed glasses that were too big for him. “MAMA, MAMA!” His black bones glistened in the afternoon sun, and the next thing he knew he had run into his mother’s skirt. He fisted it up in his tiny black, red, and yellow hands, burying his face into the fabric.

“Ire?” His mother asked, her voice soft yet worried as he looked up at her. “Oh, Ire-“ She leaned down and picked him up, her own white yet multi-colored bones wrapping around him to keep him safe. “What’s wrong, my sweet?”

“I-“ He sniffed, holding onto his mother tightly and hiding his face in her shoulder as another set of tiny footsteps approached. “I-“

“Aunt Q-“ Little hands tugged at his mother’s dress. “Ire sat on a butterfly.” 

“Oh, my precious little baby bones…” His mother soothed, moving her hands so that she could rub his back and skull. “Don’t cry, it’s okay… I know that it was an accident, shh… everything will be okay, I promise.”

“A-Am I bad?” He asked, leaning away to look up into his mother’s eyelights. “Cause I didn’t mean to!”

“Oh, sweetheart-“ His mother pressed a tiny kiss to his nasal cavity. “You could never be bad. You didn’t know what you were doing.” She looked down as Ire hid his head into his mother’s shoulder again, better but still feeling bad. “Aspire, would you like to help me with dinner? Your mother should be back with supplies soon.”

“Yeah!” Ire’s best friend cheered, and Ire smiled a little at the thought of making dinner with his family. “I wanna help!”

“Alright then. First, we’re going to want to get the fire running…”

* * *

Ire was feeling much better by the time dinner was made, eaten, and finished. It was bedtime now, and he wiggled around while struggling to get his pajama shirt on. It was really big, going down to his ankles, but his mother had promised him that it was a shirt and not a dress when he had asked. Not that he would have minded, both of their mothers wore dresses, but it was nice to know the differences.

“Hey, Mama?” Aspire asked as his mother helped him with putting on his own shirt-dress-pajamas. Ire’s mom was cleaning up after dinner tonight, so it was just the three of them.

“Yes, my love?” Aunt Mye asked back, smoothing over Aspire’s clothes before turning to look at Ire. She chuckled, reaching over and pulling him close so that she could adjust his shirt. “Ire, your pajamas are inside out, let me help you.”

“Okay.”

“Why can’t we pick the peaches in the tree on the hill over by here?” Aspire asked as Ire’s shirt was lifted up and over his head. “They’re all so very colorful, unlike the ones you get at the village. I bet that they taste even sweeter!”

“They probably do.” Aunt Mye gently tucked the shirt down over his skull again, helping him get his hands through the sleeves with utmost patience, the grey markings on her bones matching the ones on Aspire’s. “But often enough, the most colorful things in life are the most dangerous. The more enchanting it is to look at, the more likely you are to die trying to figure it out.” When she finished, she placed a quick kiss onto the back of Ire’s skull. “That’s what your father told me, and not once has he lied. We don’t pick or eat the fruit because we don’t want to risk our two, beautiful boys.”

“Can you tell us more about them, mama?” Aspire asked as Ire turned around and gave Aunt Mye a hug. Then he walked over to his bed and climbed onto it with some difficulty, reaching over for the blanket that his mother had made him. “You and Aunt Q only ever tell us that our fathers sacrificed themselves for the good of monster kind!”

“Because they did.” Aunt Mye leaned over and scooped her son up, swiftly placing him down in his own bed next to Ire’s. “You see, there was a war before you were born. A war between humans and monsters.” She eased Aspire back, pulling back the sheets and blankets before tucking him in. “Your fathers both fought valiantly for King Asgore, but they died in the last battle before the Peace Treaty. You two were just tiny little baby bones then, and Q and I met just before they left for the war. I know that I’m always telling you this, but-“

“You and Aunt Q are the best of friends!” Aspire interrupted with a laugh, and Aunt Mye laughed with him. 

“You look so much like your father, my little star.” She cooed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You act like him too. He was always so adventurous and curious, pulling off wild stunts and laughing through it all.” Aspire giggled, and Aunt Mye moved to tuck Ire in.

“As for you, Ire…” She gently situated him and his blanket around before tucking him under the sheets. “You got your father’s bones.” She tapped him gently, right on the center of his forehead. “His bones were black too, you know. Your mother swooned over them all the time, it was quite the sight.” She patted his chest gently. “You have his magic, too.”

“I do?” Ire asked hopefully, and Mye nodded, caressing his right eye socket.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, you most _definitely_ have his magic.” They all turned to look at his mother, and a big smile grew on Ire’s face as she talked. “Unfortunately, he didn’t actually bother trying to learn how to use his strings. He was too focused on showing off his strength and making a fool of himself.”

“Mama!”

“Hello, sweetheart.” His mother came and sat down on his bed, pressing a kiss to his skull. “All tucked in and ready for bed?”

“Yup!” Aspire answered from the other bed.

“Good.” His mother nodded, and then both skeletons stood up. “Do you want me to leave a candle lit?”

“Yes please.” A small nod, and Aunt Mye walked over to the candle on the table in between his and Aspire’s bed, grabbing a match. She lit the candle, blew out the match, and then walked over to the door where his mother was waiting.

“Good night, boys.” They both said at the same time, before slowly closing the door behind them. Ire was all set and ready to fall asleep with his blanket, but-

“Psst. Ire!” Aspire whispered. Ire turned on his side to look at his friend.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Do…” Aspire paused, and then let out a little awkward laugh. “Sorry! I forgot what I was going to say.”

“That’s okay.” Ire yawned, snuggling into the bed and the blankets surrounding him like a nice warm hug. “I’m sure you’ll remember in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Aspire yawned as well, his eye sockets slowly sliding shut. “Good night, Ire…”

“G’Night…” Ire muttered back, his own sockets falling shut.


	2. Twelve Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ire and Aspire are twelve now, and change is just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :3

“Gottcha, Birthday Boy!”

“Wha- Aspire!” A newly twelve-year-old Ire laughed as Aspire tackled him to the grass, inevitably sending them rolling down the hill and away from the peach tree that Ire had been relaxing under. It had become their favorite place to play and have fun- mostly because it wasn’t like all the other plants that died during the winter. He was glad that their birthdays were in the spring, though. “That wasn’t fair, you idiot! I thought you were helping Aunt Mye with chores!”

“I was!” His best friend snickered once they stopped rolling, sitting up. The goggles around Aspire’s neck that Ire’s mother had gotten him a few weeks ago for his own twelfth birthday gleamed in the light of the sun, along with the silver circlet that rested on his skull. A few of Ire’s strings were wrapped around the metal, like how Ire’s crown had been carved with swirling designs by Aspire (under Aunt Mye’s careful eye, of course). “But mom says that it’s your turn now, so I came to get you!”

“Ugh, okay.” He grunted, shoving Aspire off of him before tackling him, this time his hands moving and pressing lightly against the bone. “But I’m gonna tickle you first!”

“Wha-ahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!” Aspire laughed, squirming underneath him and failing to escape. “No! No-hohohahaha~! Not- haha- no tickles!” Ire only stopped when Aspire started laughing so hard he snorted, whacking his friend over the head lightly. Aspire’s rib cage heaved with each breath he took as Aspire got off of him and stood up, brushing himself off.

“What are you going to do while I’m helping Aunt Mye?”

“Probably just lay here.” Aspire admitted, staring up at the sky as he caught his breath. “It’s a really nice day today.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ire rolled his eye lights, but shrugged and walked towards their house. “See you later!”

“See ya!”

* * *

“I don’t know, Q…”

Ire grumbled as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He managed to peek an eye socket open to look out the window, only to blink and realize that the sun was only  _ just _ rising. Ugh. Why couldn’t he be asleep for a few more minutes?

“Are you sure that the boys are ready for this?” His Aunt Mye’s voice carried in through the slightly open door. Ire’s thoughts snapped to attention after that, and he froze as he waited to hear more. “I know that they just turned twelve, but…”

“I get it, Mye.” Ire’s mother sighed, and slowly, Ire crept out of bed. He tip-toed to the door as his mother continued to speak, listening. “But it’s getting too dangerous for monsters to go anywhere alone, that village included. The tension between our races has grown since the peace treaty that ended the war, and we can’t just bring Aspire and Ire with us into that. You know how they’ll treat them.”

“I know.” Aunt Mye sighed. “I don’t want them to go through that either, but we’ve never left the two of them alone for more than a few hours. A whole day? I’m just… worried about them.”

“Which is why we’re going to prepare them, get them ready for it and keep them informed starting tomorrow.” His mother answered, and Ire could hear Aspire’s footsteps coming up behind him. It looked like he had woken up, too- maybe he had even woken up before Ire had. “It’s just going to be a day- not even that if we act quickly enough. We can stretch what we have for a day or two longer if we must, but we’ll  _ need _ to go into the village this week regardless of if we do or not. Our boys are growing up, Mye. One day they’ll have to start taking care of themselves, we’ve talked about this before.”

“I know.” Aunt Mye sounded like she was going to cry, and Ire’s hand twitched with the sudden need to hug her. “Just… I love them both so much…” She cleared her throat. “Are we going to tell them about why we’re both going into town?”

“I certainly think we should,” Q answered. “They deserve to know, just in case something bad happens- even if the chances of something bad happening are slim. We’re not going to hide anything from them, Mye.”

“... Is it really getting that bad?” Aspire asked in a soft, cautious whisper from behind Ire. 

“Apparently.” Ire frowned. “We’re going to be spending a whole day by ourselves, so it must be.”

“They still won’t take us with them?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh.” Ire almost laughed at Aspire’s tone of voice as he turned around to look Aspire in the eye. “I mean, I understand that they want to protect us, but I’ve been so curious about the village! They’ve never taken us before!”

“Oh?” Ire raised a browbone. “And you want to go against mom’s wishes and be on her bad side?”

“... On second thought, staying here is probably for the best.” They both silently laughed for a few seconds before Aspire continued. “Do… do you think that they’ll be okay when they go?”

“Of course they will be.” Ire puffed out his chest, giving Aspire an incredulous look. “Why wouldn’t they? They’re our moms! Not to mention that Aunt Mye said that if she and Q could handle us, then they can handle anything.”

“You’re right.” Aspire wrapped his arms around Ire, and Ire was quick to return the hug. 

Their mothers would be okay. He was sure of it.

* * *

“You’re  _ still _ not going to bring us?” Ire asked with a huff as Aspire wiggled around helplessly in the air. He was being suspended by Aunt Mye’s blue magic, having been caught red-handed trying to sneak away with them to the village. It had been four months since their mothers had started leaving for the village together, and Ire already felt like he could take on the world with the knowledge that he and Aspire had been given from spending the day alone thanks to these bi-monthly trips.

“No.” Ire’s mother leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Ire’s forehead. “Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe when you’re fourteen, okay? If it was a normal day I would, but it’s only been getting more and more dangerous. We’re not going to risk either of you.”

“Okay.” Ire wrapped his arms around his mother’s dress, and she was quick to hug him back. A quick glance off to the side showed that Aspire and Aunt Mye were doing the same, despite how upset Aspire was over not getting to go with them. 

“Take care of yourselves, okay?”

“We will, I promise.” He looked up at her. “Come back home safely?” Her hold tightened on him, for just a moment, and he could see the uncertainty in her eye lights as she smiled down at him.

“I will.”

She didn't promise, and perhaps that was the thing that scared Ire the most.

Soon, they were both waving their mothers off, and they disappeared into the distance.

“Ire?” Aspire asked, stepping close to him and popping into Ire’s vision curiously. “Are you okay?”

“... I’m fine.” Ire did his best to shake off the bad feeling, adjusting the glasses on his skull before he glanced behind him. He looked back over at Aspire, smirking. “Race you to the peach tree?”

Aspire’s concerned look instantly grew into a large, excited grin. He loved to climb up the peach tree, and it was also the perfect distraction from his anxious thoughts. “You’re on!”


	3. A Lost Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is a very powerful thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for it, so a reminder that:
> 
> Ire is Error
> 
> Aspire is Ink
> 
> WARNING for heavily implied character death, depression, grief, a loss of voice, and lots of tears.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

The sun had almost set now. 

Ire shivered from where he sat below the branches of the peach tree, his eye lights trained on the horizon.

Their mothers weren’t home yet.

Aspire grunted as he landed in a crouch beside Ire, falling from the lowest branches of the colorful peach tree.

“They still haven’t come yet?” He asked in a worried whisper, a yawn tearing through his mouth after the words left him. 

“Not yet.” Ire shook his head, not looking at his friend. 

“This is the latest they’ve ever been.” Aspire admitted after a few moments of silence, and Ire only hummed in acknowledgment. “... You remember what they said to do if this happened, right?” When Ire didn’t respond, his eye lights straining in an attempt to see farther than he could, Aspire continued. “We’re supposed to go to bed, Ire. In fact, we were supposed to do it back when the sun first touched the horizon.” Ire couldn’t find it in himself to respond. “I know you’re worried, I am too, but… we really should go to bed. Please?”

“...” Ire took a large, deep breath before holding it for a moment, and then let it out in a small woosh. Then, after a few more seconds of searching for the familiar silhouettes, he nodded. He silently allowed Aspire to help him up and lead them to their home. 

Ire tried to sleep in his bed, he really did, but when he couldn’t sleep he did the one thing he could think of.

The cold sheets of the bed that their mothers slept in were uncomfortable at first, but he didn’t care. The comforting scent of his mother and Aunt Mye were there, and it soothed any fears that he had. His eye sockets were already slowly slipping closed, and he didn’t even stir when warmth settled in beside him. The body was too small to be his mother or Aunt Mye, but Ire didn’t mind the comfort that Aspire brought as he lay down next to him.

When Ire woke up the next morning, their mothers still weren’t home.

* * *

It had been five days since they had last seen their mothers.

Aspire kept on trying to keep his hope, to see the good, but in the end, they both knew what had happened.

Ire was crying again- he really couldn’t help it. Just the thought of never being able to see his mother or Aunt Mye ever again would send a new wave of tears down his cheeks. He hadn’t found the strength or will to get up and out of bed after waking up that first morning, and he only ate enough to soothe the ache in his soul. He knew that he was worrying Aspire, but every time he thought of actually getting up and moving he felt sick.

A light knocking sounded at the door before Aspire walked in.

“Hey.” He whispered quietly, walking over so that he could climb onto the bed. Ire let his friend lay down behind him, Aspire’s white and grey bones wrapping around him in a soothing embrace. Aspire didn't say anything else- just hugged Ire, and Ire let himself be hugged. Then Ire could feel the trembling of Aspire’s bones, could hear the suppressed sobs tearing themselves from Aspire’s nonexistent throat, and suddenly he could find it in himself to move.

Ire turned in Aspire’s arms, wrapping his arms back around his best friend and holding him tightly. Aspire gasped, and his cries became all the more vocal as they both mourned over the loss of their family. Ire only just barely realized that he was struggling to actually speak, his voice absent no matter how he moved his mouth in an attempt to soothe his friend. He gave up not long after the realization, tightening his hold on Aspire and wishing to give him all the love and support that he could through his magic.

Ire didn't know how long they had stayed there, but soon Aspire had fallen asleep in his arms, the dried tears shining against his white bones in a way that Ire didn't like. Ire knew that it wouldn’t be long before he joined Aspire in the land of dreams, so he cuddled his friend closer and closed his eye sockets.

_ ‘I’m going to protect you.’ _ He vowed silently.  _ ‘I won’t let either of us feel this kind of loss again. I promise.’ _

* * *

It was another day after that before Ire could find it in himself to go outside, and eat more than just a nibble here and there. Every time he looked around, he’d see something that would recall a memory, and he’d cry a little more.

“Come with me to the tree?” Aspire asked softly after Ire finished tending to the small garden their mothers had tended to only a week before. Ire honestly couldn’t find his voice, or even knew where it went, but he nodded anyway. He let Aspire lead him to the tree, and he allowed himself to be moved around until he was sitting down at the base of it, Aspire sitting next to him and arms wrapped around him in a hug. From here, Ire could see off into the distance, and he stared at the same horizon that had seemingly swallowed up their mothers with an emotionally exhausted eye.

At one point, for whatever cruel and masochistic reason, he caught himself still searching for them- expecting them to walk into view with smiles on their faces. Tears came to his eye sockets, and he squeezed them shut and turned to look away from the view. 

No. He couldn’t cry. He had done more than enough crying, and he already knew that that wouldn’t get their mothers back. _Nothing_ could bring them back.

Ire knew that Aspire had noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He just pulled Ire closer and curled up into him, silent tears glistening in the light of the afternoon sun as they fell down Ire’s cheeks. Ire almost wished that it would rain, that the weather would match his mood. Maybe then he’d find it in himself to scream at the heavens and demand for whatever god or higher being who had taken their mothers from them to return them. To curse the Earth and let out all of his frustrations.

Aspire hugged Ire a little tighter, leaning his head against Ire’s shoulder, and his wants vanished- leaving behind a deathly sorrow that seemed to have embedded itself deep into his very soul. He leaned his head against Aspire’s in turn, shakily breathing in before letting it back out slowly. He honestly felt kind of numb now, and with the wind that blew past it felt like the tree had sighed with him.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he relaxed into the touch at first, not really thinking anything of it.

But then Aspire stiffened behind him,  _ both _ of his arms wrapped too low around his waist for that hand to have come from him, and Ire panicked.

He threw both of them forward- not quite far enough to roll down the hill, but enough to get a decent amount of distance away from whatever it was that had touched them. He made sure that Aspire was behind him, his magic flowing through his hands and ready to be summoned, just in case.

What he saw was definitely not what he had expected, and if he could have found it in himself to speak, he probably would have screamed. There was a ghostly personage coming out from the tree trunk, as colorful as the leaves and peaches that the tree bore. They had their hands raised in a calming gesture, their expression soft and full of both understanding and sadness.

_ “Calm,” _ They spoke, their voice so enchanting that Ire was actually tempted to do as they asked. He stayed true with his wariness though, his eye sockets narrowing as they continued to speak with that beautiful and mystifying voice.  _ “I apologize, I did not intend to startle you, little skeletons. Please, forgive me for my actions.” _

“... What are you?” Aspire asked from behind Ire, and when Ire glanced over at him he could see the wonder and awe that was carved into his face, eye lights locked onto the spirit.

_ “I have been called many things.” _ The creature said, their musical voice reminiscent of the lullabies their mothers once sang to them.  _ “A guardian, a guide, a beast, a monster. I have no name, no true identity, little Aspire.” _

“You know my name?” Aspire gasped, leaning forward.

_ “I know more than you can imagine.” _ They said with a sad smile on their face.  _ “But it is not hard to learn of a young skeleton’s name when they like to climb on the tree you protect.” _ They shrugged, the motion fluid and graceful.  _ “I have come to offer my condolences, little ones. Your mothers were truly kind and truthful to themselves- perhaps some of the best mortals that I have come across in a long, long time. They didn't even wish to partake of my fruit once, and that in and of itself was a relief.” _

“Your fruit?” Aspire asked, stepping in front of Ire for some insane, unknown reason. Ire was quick to grab his friend by the hand and prevent him from getting closer to the otherworldly creature, despite his own curiosities. “Why would they eat the peaches? Mom and Aunt Q always said that they must have been really bad for us if they were so colorful.”

_ “That’s because they are.” _ The spirit nodded, looking up to the branches above them and gesturing to the peaches.  _ “Each and every one of these peaches has a special ability- the ability to enhance one particular trait to the point that it changes you- physically and mentally.” _ They looked back down at them.  _ “Many mortals have come aiming to take part of this forbidden fruit for the power that they hold. They can not comprehend the consequences of their actions. That is why I am here- I guard this tree and prevent others from eating the fruit.” _

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Aspire gushed. “That’s like- Really, really cool!” The spirit’s small smile grew a little at the sight of glee on Aspire’s face.

_ “If that is how you wish to see it.” _ They said. They then sighed.  _ “I have not interacted with the young mortals of this world in eons. You two have reminded me of my love for little ones like yourselves, although it is a tragedy that your mothers were taken from you so soon. Again, I offer my sympathy. It was cruel of the other mortals to shove that fate onto young children such as yourselves.” _

Ire sucked in a deep breath and finally, for the first time since the spirit appeared, looked away from the tree. He blinked repeatedly, struggling to fight off the tears that wanted so desperately to fall. Aspire noticed, if the hug that he was soon given said anything. He wanted to say that he was fine, that he was okay, but… Ire’s voice just  _ wouldn’t work. _

_ “Yes, a tragedy indeed.” _ The spirit whispered, their voice soft and full of sorrow.  _ “I will never understand how mortals can do this to others, much less be glad about it. To put another through such suffering and pain without cause…” _ They trailed off, almost thoughtful. Ire did his best to keep an eye on them- to stay wary, but it was hard to do that with tears in his eye sockets and Aspire in his arms. To soothe his discomfort, he pulled Aspire tighter against him, wiping the tears off on the other's shirt as discreetly as he could.

“Yeah, well… It's okay!” Aspire said, his voice both soft yet loud as he hugged Ire. “We can take care of each other! Our moms were worried that this might happen, so they prepared us so that we can take care of ourselves if needed!” Aspire’s voice was wavering a little, but he stayed strong. “... And if it helps, we still won’t try to eat your peaches!”

_ “Why, that is very much appreciated, young Aspire.” _ The spirit said, their tone a hint amused.  _ “Although, I am not as worried about that as I am about other things.” _

“Other things?” Aspire asked, tilting his head, and Ire finally found the strength to lift his head from Aspire’s shoulder to look at the spirit.

_ “Grief is very powerful.” _ They said, and much to Ire’s astonishment, they moved. They emerged fully from the tree, and the further they got the more features they were given. Soon, Ire could see the flowers and leaves that littered their colorful hair and body, along with vines that curled around their arms and legs. They stopped a few steps away from them, kneeling down before them and their words full of knowledge. 

_ “It can do the strangest things to even the most kind and generous people. It can take the strongest warrior and steal away their strength, their will to fight- to live. It affects everyone in different ways, some more physical than others, so it is alright if you do not wish to speak, little Ire. I too would lose my voice if I went through what you did.” _ Ire froze when he was spoken to, his eye sockets wide and fearful. He only relaxed when Aspire lifted a hand up to rub his skull, but only a little.

_ “I have watched you grow,” _ The spirit continued.  _ “I have seen you play and smile and laugh, and I am reluctant to admit that I have grown very fond of you both. You have made me smile and laugh with your jovial games and silliness. The world is cruel in many ways, and if this is how it treats you when you are so young and new, then I wish to do my best to prevent it from harming you further.” _

“You…” Aspire paused, his hold loosening around Ire, and Ire tightened his own hold in response. “You can do that?”

_ “... Yes,” _ They reluctantly admitted.  _ “But at a grave price. If I were to help you and be there for you, I would be giving up my power. It would leave me defenseless against the greedy mortals who believe that my fruit can grant them their desires. I would not be able to prevent them from eating the peaches. Which is why I must ask something of you two should you choose to accept.” _

“What’s that?”

_ “To protect my tree for me.” _ The spirit was very serious as they spoke, their voice stern even in its musicality.  _ “If I do this for you, you both must defend this tree with your lives. The mortals do not know, can not comprehend the consequences that will come, so you must protect them by protecting the tree. Can you promise me this?” _

“Ye-” Ire tugged on Aspire’s shirt, interrupting him. Aspire looked over at him expectantly, and Ire once again found that he was struggling to find his voice- to speak. Frustrated tears started building up in his eye sockets, and he stubbornly rubbed them away before he gestured in between the two of them. He did it again when Aspire became confused at the action, and Ire was about to do it a third time when the Spirit spoke.

_ “It will not affect either of you by much.” _ They said, gaining their attention.  _ “That is what you wish to ask, yes? How it will change you?” _ Ire hesitated before he nodded.  _ “Well, for one- your lifespan will be greatly extended. Most skeletons can live for about two hundred years, but with this, you will live for millennials. Your strength, stamina, and a general understanding of the world around you will also be heightened. You will be able to surpass the strength and wisdom of any mortal from this world no matter where they come from. It is a very hard thing to explain, but I swear to you that it won’t feel or even look like anything has changed. You will still be Ire, you will still be Aspire, and you will still be the best of friends.” _

The spirit scooted closer before stretching their hands out- one to Aspire and one to Ire. The hands glowed with soft grey and wispy magic that felt far older than either of them could ever truly comprehend.

_ “So, what do you say, little skeletons?” _ They asked.  _ “Will you accept my offer?” _

“Ire?” Aspire asked softly, but Ire couldn’t bring himself to look away from the otherworldly being. He knew that, if Ire hadn’t had any reservations, Aspire would be all over that offer. Aspire would gladly take the hand and accept the deal, uncaring of any consequences simply because he would forget that they exist.

But Ire was here, and because Ire was having doubts, so was Aspire. It took a long time before Ire could finally turn his head to look Aspire in the eye sockets. He could practically see the need and want in Aspire’s eye lights alone, but he was holding himself back. Aspire would do anything for Ire, even if it meant not doing what he wanted to do.

Ire took a deep breath, thinking through every single thought that came across his mind. He thought of their mothers, of their life, of what had happened and what was happening now. He pondered on the future and looked back on the past, his thoughts torn on if he really was making the right choice.

And then the realization hit him.

The spirit had told them that the world would be cruel to them- that if it had been this cruel to them so far, that the chances of it being even harsher were great. He thought over their survival, over living with Aspire. He also thought of their mothers- about the many things that could have possibly happened to them when they went to town. He thought of the humans and what he had heard of them, and of the chances of the humans choosing to come and assure that the deed had been done.

In the end, it would be far safer to take on this duty than it would be to try and go alone.

He took another deep breath, once again wishing for his voice to work as he tightened his hold on Aspire. Then, with extreme hesitancy, he nodded.

The absolute and utter joy that bloomed on his friend's face instantly quieted his fears and uncertainties, leaving him with warmth and a sense of doing something right.

“We accept.” Aspire finally said, turning around and gladly shaking the hand that was outstretched to him. The grey magic that had floated in the spirit’s fingers slowly began to flow over him, and Aspire gasped in awe. “Wow… that feels so soft…!”

Seeing his friend’s positive reaction to it made reaching out and cautiously resting his own hand in the spirits that much easier. Instantly, a little jolt of unfamiliar magic coursed through his bones, leaving a trail of warmth wherever it went. It was indeed soft and gentle as it appeared to grow onto him, wrapping around him protectively like one of his mother’s hugs. He knew that he was crying again when a soft coo came from the spirit, followed by a wave of comfort.

He didn't know how much time had passed, nor did he care, but when he snapped out of whatever it was the spirit had already wrapped their arms around both him and Aspire, the warm magic still tingling within him. Aspire was hugging the spirit back already, but the only thing that Ire could bring himself to do was weakly grab onto the vines that wrapped around the spirit as he silently began to cry into their shoulder.

_ “Shh, shh,” _ They soothed, their thumb rubbing gentle and soothing circles on his back.  _ “It’s okay. My magic is protecting you now, shh… It’s going to get better from now on, little Ire, I promise. It’s going to be okay, everything will be alright, shh…” _ Another set of arms wrapped around Ire, and he let the spirit go with one of his shaking and multicolored hands so that he could hold onto Aspire as well.

“See?” Aspire whispered, his own voice wavering. “It’s okay, Ire. It’s okay.”

_ “That’s right.” _ The spirit whispered, tucking Ire’s skull under their chin.  _ “I got you, it’s okay… you can relax now, you’re not alone anymore, I’m with you. I’m here.”  _ Ire found that he was too tired and sad to fight the embrace, even if he wanted to. The spirit shifted them around until they were all lying down on the hill. Ire squeezed his eye sockets shut at the sudden change in lighting, and he tried to hide in both the spirit’s and Aspire’s arms.

They stayed there under the afternoon sun in relative silence, and it wasn’t until Aspire yawned that the voice began to sing. The song was wordless, the voice bringing a story to life with the notes and tune alone and without prompt. It was almost hypnotizing, and the only reason why Ire knew that it wasn’t was because of the new magic that coursed through his soul. 

Slowly, his eye sockets began to relax as his hold on the spirit’s vines loosened, completely enchanted by the beautiful sounds they made. He took a few deep breaths, peeking a single eye socket open. It wasn’t nearly wide enough to actually see anything in particular, but he had been able to make out Aspire sleeping beside him before he closed it again, falling into the land of dreams.


End file.
